ONE BEAR AND ONE SQUIRREL LOST IN THE WOODS
by IdeasFromWayBack
Summary: "Who is this?" Emily said in a low husky voice. "This is Naomi." Effy leaned across the table to whisper in her ear "Emily, she's here to save us." she clarified like it was an absolute truth, earning a light chuckle from Emily. Let's go back to a time where bravery, honesty and magic made impossible stories possible - where the fire burned stronger and the trees reached the sky.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins.**

**CHAPTER 1 (London and the freezing Bear)**

Her head was throbbing. Pounding along with her heartbeat. She tried to block out the rough and carefree voices and the heavy air by closing her eyes shut and planting her palms tightly over her ears. It didn't help. Only made her other four senses run wild as her brain now focused on her twirling stomach and the sickening smell around her.

Outside the wind was blowing through the narrow streets of London, snow falling heavily on the ground as the first darkness of an early winter evening was creeping through the streets. Making her chest tighten to the feeling of lost freedom, lost air – it made her feel more claustrophobic.

She had luckily made it through the city gates before they closed down. She had been travelling in nearly four weeks now, sleeping under the stars near the campfire - build by her own cold shaky and tired hands. She had slept in her woollen clothes and skins and fur but as the weather hardened the garment didn't seem to be able to keep the bone creeping cold out and her body had been screaming for some proper food and sleep. So she'd agreed with her stomach to take a detour on her long way to Bristol and she had settled on the idea of a few nights rest in London.

Every bar she had passed on her slow walk through the narrow muddy streets of the inner east city where filled with soldiers, workers, traders, travellers and so on, yelling at each other just to get a word through. At last she decided to enter a pub where the lights seemed warm and fuzzy and the noise less tormenting.

So now she was sat in the corner of the dimly lit bar with a pint in hand and hiding herself under her big dark green cape with the big hood pulled over her blonde locks making shadows on her face.

The seats in the bar were mostly occupied by men. Smelly, big, chubby men that had eyed her up and down and then laughed thoroughly as she had entered the room shaking of the heavy snowflakes that had fallen on her shoulders and hood.

"Oj, Blondie have a seat over here! Make my day and wriggle that fine piece of arse for me. Let me help you out of that wet coat, yeah?" One of the men had said with a toothless grin plastered on his wrinkly bloodshot face as she had stepped further into the room and pulled her hood down to her shoulders.

Naomi had slowly walked towards him, stone face intact, seeing his grin getting bigger as she neared him only to stop abruptly in front of him, almost vomiting as she drew in his smell. His grin had dropped as she had drawn her knife from behind her wet cloak and the sharp blade had been held strongly against his throat as she spoke.

"You know, you shouldn't talk to people like that. Especially those you don't know… You might be making a mistake, saying the wrong things to the wrong people. My father surely would agree with me, don't you think?" Naomi kept her voice low and threatening. A trick her father had taught her. It was an easy way to appear calm, strong and most importantly intimidating without much effort.

The man had gulped and he had tried to keep his face stoic in order not to loose pride. But his shaky breath gave him away. Naomi knew exactly what those eyes were showing as they flickered confused between his mates and her piercing stare. She had seen that kind of emotion wash through thousands of eyes before. He was afraid.

"Erh, who's your father?" was all he managed to blurb out. Grinning nervously.

Naomi hated that she sometimes had to use her father's reputation in order to get the respect she deserved, but she saw it as a necessity in this more or less lawless world she lived in. All she wished for was to be left alone when she travelled around and by using her fathers name when she met trouble _that_ was a possibility.

Her father – she was told - was a very feared Viking chief from the cold northern countries, he travelled around most the time, so Naomi had only met him five times in her life. But at these most memorable occasions when he had entered their home he had always filled the room with awestruck silence. Only her mother seemed to be indifferent and yet somehow happy by his presence and she always kept a loving smile and a friendly tone towards him as he bossed around the workers in the hut. A good father he was not.

He had taught her how to defend herself in this grim world, but he had never showed her the great affection she longed for. She had learned not to push it. Learned to live without it. He was aloof, respected and hated. She used to follow him around when he walked around the village talking, trading, threatening, but never did she speak to him without being spoken to first.

A fair amount of nasty rumours about him had been told throughout her childhood and quite frankly she didn't know which ones were true and which were not. But the one thing Naomi did remember about him was that he always looked at her with pride booming out of his ice blue eyes. The same eyes she kept seeing whenever she went down to the small village pound near the woods. The same eyes she saw whenever she stared at her own reflection. He would do anything to keep her safe, she was sure of that. His vengeance - should happen to her - would be merciless. She just hadn't seen him in four years now, so as fare as she knew she had to take care of herself.

"It shouldn't matter who my father is. You just keep your nasty hands to yourself or I'll chop off that little dick of yours. All right?" she said her voice dripping with anger.

The poor guy glanced down to his crouch and when looked up once again. He seemed genuinely confused until one of his mates poked him with an elbow in the side of his rips and whispered in his ear.

"I think she might be Campbell's daughter… Look. Her eyes." With that his mate went back to look at the hardwood table tapping his fingers nervously along the metal band of his ale filled cup.

The guy with the knife at his throat widened his eyes in horror as the words sank in.

"S'rry miss Campbell, I won't be bothering you no more. Promise." After a few shaky breaths the toothless guy also seemed to find the wooden table amazingly interesting.

With that Naomi turned around slowly, putting her knife back in its holder, with a proud scowl still in place knowing that the only way to be left alone in this crowded bar was to keep up the hard facade. Women wasn't easily respected around these parts, but somehow with just one look – in contrast to other women - she had mostly been able to keep the cheeky comments and the sexual offenders off her back.

After that Naomi had found a 'quiet' spot in the corner of the pub near the bar and without hesitation she had ordered their strongest beer not wanting to think of any possible consequences a light headed evening often brought with it.

The only two women that were wriggling around the crowded bar, were surely not there by choice but because they had to earn a living. They flirted shamelessly as they made their way around the many round wooden tables. The pair of them obviously knowing each other and sending knowing looks across the room as they twirled and flirted their way through the crowd of hungry men. One of them – the redhead - was dressed somewhat slutty and the other a stunning more subtle brunette seemed to have an immense hold of the men she graced with her attention.

As Naomi studied them the brunette caught her eye as she placed herself in the lap of a black bearded craftsman. Her piercing deep blue eyes holding her gaze, as she seemed to look right into her soul. This girl was surely beautiful with her brown wavy hair and long slender limps but her steely stare made Naomi uneasy. She didn't want the attention. Didn't need it.

Naomi snorted and shook her head as she tore her eyes away from the dark haired girl who were now smirking at her and Naomi went to look down her half empty beer instead. She felt sorry for women that would stoop so low and throw out their dignity for a penny. She would rather die than sell herself to these drunken bastards. But then again, Naomi was raised differently than most women. She was proud as her father.

The almost unbearable loud banter between the drunken guests had only increased as the amount of dark brown ale in the almost barrel-like cups where drifting freely over the bar counter in change of shillings. Naomi hadn't thought things through as she in her tired state emptied one pint after another. Her head was now spinning and she still had to ask the owner of the place if there were any free beds for her to sleep in during these next few cold nights.

She was about to leave her seat in her pursue of a nice comfy bed as the tall brunette slowly sad down beside her ordering a beer for herself before glancing up at her, a smirk still firmly placed on her lips. Before saying anything she placed a long slender hand on Naomi's thigh near her knee and gave her a wink. For the first time in many years a confused expression seemed to spread across Naomi's face but soon enough it was replaced with hardening threatening eyes as she stared back at the smirking mysterious girl.

"Don't do that." Naomi once again kept her voice low and threatening, but apparently it didn't have any effect on this stubborn girl. She just traced her hand slowly up and down Naomi's thigh still holding her gaze.

"Don't do what?" the girl asked flirtatious.

Anger was bubbling through Naomi's veins as she firmly gripped the girl's hand tossing it away from her thigh.

"That… Don't do _that_." The girl just chuckled as Naomi kept glaring at her with a confused but annoyed glare. She could easily deal with big ugly smelly and toothless men, but this girl she didn't know how to play. Naomi sighed. Shaking her head in order to gather her thoughts.

"If you ever touch me again I will not be held responsible for the consequences." Naomi's voice was hard and cold and her stare even more so. The girls smirk disappears slowly as she looked long and hard into the ice-blue orbs. Suddenly her smirk appeared again.

"I'm sorry. I'm just playing with you. You looked so lonely so I thought I would help by keeping you _distracted, _you know?" The brown haired girl emphasised the last word and supplied it with another eyewink.

"Yeah, well I don't need your help… or your company." Naomi growled she went back to look down her beer.

"If you say so." The girl answered "But you should know people say that I'm great company especially in the late hours. I'm Effy by the way." With that the girl once again placed her hand on Naomi's thigh giving it a gentle squeeze before standing up slowly walking back towards the round tables. Wriggling her ass, before looking over her shoulder, grinning widely at the blond girl sitting alone in the far end of the dim lit room.

Surely enough Naomi had perved far too long on this stunning figure as she had walked away and sadly she'd been caught. Naomi hated the thought that she now appeared to be a weak soul. Not only did this girl not take her threats seriously she also came out of their encounter on top. Now glowing and keeping her eyes firmly locked with Naomi's as she once again leaped back down in the lap of the black bearded craftsman sneaking her slender arms around his neck kissing him gently on his cheek. Naomi tore her eyes away shaking her head slightly, mumbling quiet curses to herself.

A woman had never in a flirtatious way approached her like that. And even though she knew any sexual encounters with the girl would never happen, she couldn't deny the tingling on the skin of her right thigh as the girl had left soft traces up and down her skin with her fingers.

"Fuck." she hissed, as she realised where her trail of thoughts were bringing her. Naomi had always spent her time alone, not caring for friendship or any other ship, for that matter. She liked being alone travelling around not depending on anyone, but herself. She stood up quickly walking towards the barman standing behind the counter. It seemed like they had a spare bed upstairs, quite cheap, really. She found a few coins in her small pouch and handed them to him. He looked at her questioningly with a cheeky grin determinedly planted on his face.

Normally women didn't travelled around by them selves, but once again she turned away walking toward the stairs with pride. As she reached the second floor she tiredly walked down the small corridor suddenly stopping outside a small wooden door. Loud noises drifted out of the room. Unmistakable noises. Shagging noises. She hated it. Couldn't really explain why, just did.

She walked on towards the door to the room where she was supposed to sleep and rested her hand on the knob when the door she previously had walked past slowly opened and a small girl with flaming red hair silently slipped out closing it carefully behind her. She looked quite similar to the slutty redhead downstairs but somehow totally different. The girl closed her eyes and sighed heavily while tightening the laces on the front of her dress. Naomi stood silently watching the girl. Couldn't keep her eyes from the small figure her eyes travelling up and down her body. And her face - Not really knowing why, but Naomi just couldn't tear her eyes of the girls face.

Suddenly her blue eyes met brown ones. The girl looked at her with a somewhat guilty sad expression and Naomi just stood there staring at her saying nothing. She seemed so lost that Naomi couldn't help but wanting to run to her and put her arms around her and tell her that everything would be all right. Naomi shamefully turned her head towards the door opened it and walked inside before slamming the door shut. As she stood inside her room she heard a gentle sound of feet patting along the aisle and down the stairs. Apparently the brown-eyed girl's night was far from over.

Naomi woke the next morning before dawn. She was used to get up early but today she was struggling to get out of bed. She felt her headache increase as she stood, putting on her woollen clothes. She tried to ignore her twirling stomach as she opened the door and walked down the small corridor.

She stopped outside the door wherefrom the small girl had appeared the night before. She heard nothing but heavy sleepy breathing. Naomi was about to walk further on when she noticed a small crack in the door and as she leaned in to look through it she held her breath. Inside she saw three small forms all cramped together in a small bed. The three women were sleeping holding each other tightly. Spooning. They were all facing towards the door. The slutty redhead nearest the window, her arms wrapped around the flirtatious Effy in the middle and the sad stunning brown-eyed redhead nearest the door, so Naomi could see her face - her angelic-like skin with red blushed cheeks. Her fingers were entwined with Effy's where their hands met around her stomach. The morning sun streaming through the small window making warm orange traces on the girls' exposed skin. It was a beautiful sight. They all seemed so calm, so innocent. It seemed as they where all relying on each other's presence somehow - that if one were lost they all were.

As Naomi stood there outside their room observing them thoroughly the redhead with the sad expression from yesterday suddenly snapped her eyes open and looked directly at her through the small crack. Naomi's eyes widened in horror and her face went deep red as she realized the embarrassing situation she now appeared to be in. She hurriedly spun around on her heels and practically stumbled downstairs.

She slammed the door open that let to the bar area and anxiously searched the still vomit smelling room for a place to sit hidden away from any unwelcoming distractions - a place where she wouldn't be bothered by random smelly men and more importantly wouldn't get noticed by the gorgeous redhead. Even though the sun had risen above the horizon the small room was almost crammed with people eating their food and drinking their water blended ale in order to leave the place with their stomachs full as they went out in the cold weather to go to work. Naomi went straight to the bar counter and waved her hand frantically to get the bartenders attention. The coy looking guy from yesterday whose face seemed to display a constant cheeky grin made his way over to her with a dirty looking twinkle in his eyes when he saw her.

"Oi, Blondie… What can a do for you? Desperately fancy a willywaggle with the Cookiemonster, eh? I got a generous package and the stories about my sexual activities can make you come in your pants… uh… kilt." He said with a wink.

Naomi scoffed "More like _vomiting_ all over _your_ pants, you mean? Keep at bay lad… I'm not interested." She couldn't help but feel slightly amused by his cheeky behaviour.

The guy tilted his head back as he let out a full-hearted laugh. "Aw. Give it a day or two and you will be gagging for some action with Little Cookie here, I promise." He said grabbing his crutch and shaking it in his hands. "The name is Cook, Cookie… or even Little Cook if you ever feel like holding me to that reputation of mine. Tell me luv'… What can I do for you?"

"You can start with calling me Naomi." She growled

"Sure will do, Blondie." he said letting out a howl.

Naomi sighed and changed her approach. She needed a favour from him and the only way that would happen was to play his game. She formed a small smile on her lips leaning over the counter so she could whisper in his ear.

"Look - Cook, was it? - I'm staying here for a few days and I really need some peace and quiet. Is there some place where I can sit and eat my breakfast without getting vomit and greasy looking germs probably other far more inappropriate things up under my fingernails and?"

He blinked a few times probably contemplating whether he could trust her or not. After a few seconds his grin appeared again.

"Sure thing, Naomikins… You can sit in the kitchen. There are usually no people at this hour. Normally we only let the staff sit there but I'll make an exception for you, luv. But Blondie, I'll only show you the way if you promise to join me for a beer tonight." He said waggling his eyebrows

Naomi sighed shaking her head slightly before answering "Alright… Show the way Cook… but no perving on the goodies, got it? Keep your dirty hands of the muff or I'll chop of Little Cookie and toss him out for the dogs to eat, alright?"

Cook let out another full-blown laugh. "Aw, you're funny Naomikins. I like you."

They went through the crowded bar to a small door in the back that apparently let to the kitchen.

"All set, Blondie… I'll leave you to it. And remember I'll see you at the bar tonight." Cook padded her back before he left closing the door behind him.

Naomi glanced around the cosy kitchen. The morning light streamed through the windows and was settling nicely on the wooden kitchen table and the warmth from the fireplace made the room seem most welcoming on this cold winter morning. Sultry

Naomi sat down at the big wooden table breaking of a chunk of bread before nipping at it absently while listening to the crackling sound from the fire flickering. She was all lost in her own thoughts then the door suddenly opened and Effy and the slutty looking redhead came through the door.

"Eff' I tell you… Jamie is well lush… you know that last guy I shagged last night? He's a proper man, yeah? He told me that I was his favourite and that he'd come back tonight and…" The redhead stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Naomi sitting at the table glancing nervously around the room for a way to escape.

"Who the fuck are you? Are you listening to our private conversation, you pervert?"

The girl suddenly snapped. Naomi blinked looking at Effy for help. But apparently Effy didn't feel like meddling because she just stood there smirking at the blonde and waited for a reaction. As the seconds ticked on Naomi confusion turned to anger.

"No, I'm fucking not listening… Why the hell would I listen in on the most stupid conversation ever which only have one purpose and that is to demolish my brain cells and leave me with a will to leave the face of this earth, eh? Beside Jamie is a mong with haemorrhoids. Didn't you notice the amount of times he kept itching his arse?"

That rant earned Naomi a light chuckle from Effy and a furious look from the redhead by her side. "Eff, what the fuck!? Do you know this girl?"

"Relax Katie… Let the poor girl of the hook, all right? She might be useful… One way or another." Effy said winking making her way slowly over to the seat beside the blonde.

Both Naomi and Katie looked at the brunette with a somewhat disgusted expression.

"What do you mean by that?" Naomi growled. She was tired of the relentless teasing demeanour this girl was practicing.

Effy moved closer to her and leaned in so her lips were just an inch from Naomi's ear.

"Oh, just that you might be just what we need, _Naomi_. You might be what we've waited for in a very very very long time." Naomi snapped her head to the side towards Effy as the brunette once again traced her fingernails gently up and down her thigh. Her eyes widened as she could feel all the blood from her cheeks heading south. She looked across the room towards Katie and saw that the small girl now had a well-knowing smirk placed firmly on her lips.

After that Naomi came to her senses. Effy was playing with her.

"Stop talking rubbish and stop fucking flirting with me." She growled and once again slapped the hand away from her thigh.

"Who said I was flirting with you?"

The brunette slowly licked her lips before planting a small peck on Naomi's cheek. Naomi was too stunned to react. Too dumbfounded to do anything but sit on her seat with her wide eyes silently pleading Katie for help. But Katie's smirk just grew wider while the warm sensation in the pit of Naomi's stomach grew uncontrollably warmer.

Naomi didn't get a chance to do push the brunette of her before the door opened once again - this time revealing a small barefoot frame patting into the kitchen. The redhead stopped abruptly as she noticed the scene unfolding in front of her. She locked eyes with Noami's ice blue orbs. Naomi felt like she looked like a deer caught in the headlight. The brown ones flashed a hint of disappointment for just a second before they grew strong again - her lips settling for the same smirk as the other redhead occupying the small now crowded kitchen.

Naomi swore heavily under her breath cursing Cook to death. He said the fucking kitchen would be unoccupied at this time. Right now Naomi felt like she was in the most vulnerable situation ever and she would rather sit in a crowd of fifty smelly men taking a dump than sit here between these three women. They made her far more uneasy and that made her confused. And if there was one thing Naomi didn't like it was the feeling of being confused and in over her head. Not being in control. She really had no idea how to play this and she couldn't figure out how to come out of this situation on top. That feeling made her angry. And she desperately pushed Effy of her. "Fucking stop - right now."

The small shy redheads grin grew wider as she made her way to the seat opposite Naomi and Effy.

"Who is this?" she said in a low husky voice… The sexiest thing Naomi had ever heard before.

"This is Naomi." Effy leaned across the table to whisper to the other redhead "Emily, she's here to save us." she clarified like it was an absolute truth earning a light chuckle from Emily. "Is that right? I wouldn't mind being saved." Emily's eyes bore deep into Naomi's while she draw out the last word. She saw a hint of desperate honesty in them and couldn't help but shudder. It was all too much this - hopelessness truthfulness and confusion. Naomi didn't know how to cope with that. So she cracked.

"What?! Noooo…! I'm bloody not here to save you. Do you always speak in fucking riddles? I really just want some peace and quiet. I can't fucking believe this place."

Effy just smirked while Emily looked curiously at the blonde – her glance once again shy and sad. The other redhead apparently named Katie came to sit on Naomi's other side crossing her legs flirtatious so that her dress rode up her white soft thighs. Naomi couldn't breath. She felt trapped surrounded by the three stunning girls who she had so indiscreetly spied on this morning. Her face reddened and she lowered her eyes and looked down studying the small cracks in the wooden table.

"Aw, Naomi you're blushing… Don't be scared. I don't bite… Much." Katie said leaning in so Naomi had a full view of the girl's cleavage.

"I'm not bloody scared! I just want to be alone, okay? Why is it that I can't seem to get through to you guys?! I'm not interested in either of you. Got it? Why would I be? You're fucking prostitutes. You have less bloody self-respect and integrity than the sodding homeless toothless chap that is taking a shit just around the corner of this building. I just want to eat my breakfast by myself… be by myself… do some thinking… by myself."

"Well Naomi you're welcome to have me for breakfast if you want?... By your self." Katie said still sitting way too close to the blonde. Katie giggled and Naomi's eyes hardened as she was on her way to have a bitch fit, flipping over the table, when Emily came to her rescue.

"Hey lay off her, all right? She obviously doesn't want our company… let's just go and leave her alone, okay? Why fucking bother with her anyway?! She's a fucking snob who has no clue of what it's like to be…" Emily stopped midsentence; her voice suddenly stern and determined, her shyness all gone. "Fuck this… she's not deserved any explanations. Let's just go."

She seemed mad at both her friends and the blonde. And Naomi couldn't help but feel somewhat remorseful and guilty. This girl with the honest eyes was now mad at her and her guilt made her feel confused. Though instead of reacting to these feelings, she did the only thing she knew how too. She pushed them further away with her bitchiness.

"Yes, just fuck off, all right?" She looked all of them in the eyes, hoping they would understand that she was dead serious. Her blue eyes locked with Emily's brown ones. Her face softened when she saw the miserable expression she was the cause of, but before she could react Emily had looked away pushed her self away from the table.

"Fuck all of you." She said quietly and marched out the kitchen.

"Eff, do you know what the fuck is up Emily's arse? We were just messing about." Katie said, all seductiveness gone from her voice.

"Yeah, she's just waiting to be saved. But it seems that her knight in shinning armour is a BIG pussy." Effy said giving the blonde a hard look and went to leave.

"What the hell are you talking about…? Eff, where are you going?! Fuck. Wait! Naomi is right. Fucking stop talking in bloody riddles!" Katie bolted to her feet and ran after Effy.

The slim brunette turned before she went out the door.

"See you tonight, Naomi. And please you can't make that armour shine anymore than it already does, so just leave it… fucking get off you high horse and remove that stick that's up your arse, all right?"

The door slammed shut behind them as they left leaving Naomi confused with her mouth agape. Trying to contemplate at what point of the day her life turned to absolute shit.

* * *

(Please bare with me as English is not my first language. I apologise for any mistakes - I know how annoying they can be. How do you btw get a beta reader?)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Shit Hits the Fan)

**Emily's POV**

"Fucking stupid blue-eyed blonde. Beautiful blue-eyed blonde that is. Fucking stop it, Emily. Posh snob, that's what she is. Saviour, my arse! Fucking Effy. Why put bloody stupid no-good ideas into my head."

Emily was mumbling furiously to herself, storming through the small building, slamming every door she could get a hold on - almost knocking over Cook as she pushed passed him in the middle of the crowded pub.

"Oi, Red? Who's set fire to your knickers? Why in such a hurry? Give the Cookiemonster a cuddle. You look tense." Cook called after her.

"Not now Cook…! I'm not in the mood." She didn't mean for it to come out as harsh as it did. He was actually a good guy. He was one of those guys who had settled with just being her friend and not constantly trying to get in her knickers, one of the only guys who she dared to show any forms of honest emotion. She knew that his flirting was just a constant flow of endearment when sent in her, her sisters and Effy's direction.

She marched on. Determined to be left alone. She let out a sob as she stormed into her room, slammed the door shut after her and threw herself on the bed burring her head in the pillow.

She couldn't understand why this girl affected her so much. Normally she wouldn't care about any of the guests that came to the pub on their eventful journeys through life of freedom. She was used to just shut them out of her mind, not paying them any attention apart from the ongoing sexual encounters that kept food on the table so she could get through the day – on a total physically level.

But she didn't feel alive, she felt trapped and closer to being dead as the constant stream of old, careless, sloppy men got into bed with her only to get their release. She forced herself to play along giving them the satisfaction of a few moans and cries. Just so she could reach the end of the act as soon as possible. Everyday was the same. Always the same and she couldn't see a way out of this fucking miserable prison.

But somehow Naomi made her care with just one glance in Emily's direction. The first time she saw the her was when she stumbled out of her room after a horrible rumble with a fat, beer-smelling blacksmith without a hair on his head and one too many on his back. She just couldn't get out of the room fast enough and when she slipped out to the hallway trying to get dressed she suddenly found her eyes locked with the most stunning ice-blue orbs she had ever seen.

The blonde's stare seemed to bore right through her and sending her messages… small signals that told her that if Emily somehow managed to befriend the blonde, everything would turn out to be all right in the end.

In just one second Naomi managed to resemble everything Emily was not. Independent, proud, strong and most of all she just somehow seemed to be the definition of freedom.

But as it turns out she was wrong. Naomi wasn't going to make everything all right. She was a massive twat that thought nothing of her and the situation she was in.

She didn't even have the decency to look her in the eye while she was mocking her, her sister and her best friend. Fucking stupid beautiful blonde.

Emily let out a sigh and sat up. She sat down on the window shelf staring out at the hard weather. The snow just seemed to get more persistent by the minute. She wished she could just go out there. Just leave this place. But she knew she wouldn't make it out there. She wasn't brought up to know how to make it out there. And Katie and Effy… She couldn't leave them.

As she tightened the lace in front of her dress getting ready for the evening, she held her breath in order to gather her thoughts. She really didn't want to go downstairs tonight. She didn't want to see Naomi. The girl that reminded her of what she couldn't have. The freedom she couldn't have. Apparently she wasn't the solution to her problems and she couldn't bear the thought of being reminded of the small hope that the girl had lightened in her for it to shatter again just a few hours later. Most of all she didn't want to see those blaming pitiful glances.

"Argh… fuck this shit." She applied the last touch of makeup to her cheeks. Just a bit of rouge to give her face the hint of a spark that wasn't really there – a hint of life - a hint of happiness. She couldn't help but do a little bit more out of herself this night.

She looked herself over in the mirror and once she was satisfied she turned around blocking out the thought of just staying in bed tonight and went out of the room closing the door firmly behind her.

The pub was as always crowded - too crowded for her liking and the smell sometimes made her want to vomit, but not today for some reason. The smell didn't have as high priority as it usually did. Instead all her senses were focused on the thought of seeing Naomi, and she damned herself for it. Naomi was a useless prick. Her eyes searched the pub for the blonde but she couldn't see her. Well, that was for the best. She didn't need to be distracted tonight. Didn't need to get caught up in some kind of romantic dream that would never come true anyway.

So she sought out Effy and Katie who was already flaunting around sending naughty glances to whoever got caught in their line of sight. They were standing gracefully by the main wooden pillar placed in the middle of the pub waiting for some action.

"Hey guys… so what's the plan for tonight?" Emily glanced around the pub to locate their lucky victims for the night. Hopefully they could find some rich and not too unattractive men and give them the night of their lives. That way they didn't have to work through the night. They could settle with one bloke each. Emily knew that she was good in bed. She had experienced too many shouted love declarations whilst in bed not to know. The thing was that when the morning light came through the small window the loving words always turned to embarrassed mumbling and excuses of how they where too drunk to remember anything. So Emily never let the men stay for more than they had paid for. She had learned her lesson not to get her hopes up.

"Naomi should be here soon, Ems. Why don't you give her a go? She's shagable and I think she's rich." Effy said casually sipping her bear.

Emily desperately tried to erase the mental pictures of Naomi wriggling naked about beneath her as she composed herself for the all-knowing stare that Effy without question was now throwing at her.

"Fuck off Effy. You're my best friend but sometimes you're just annoying as fuck! You know as well as me that she's a massive twat who doesn't want anything to do with me… or you for that matter. Don't fucking go there! Alright?!"

"'Twat', yes, 'massive', no I don't think so. But okay, then. Emily, please try not to be too much of an old maiden. You need to play the game in order to win. So does Naomi… She just needs to be reminded of that."

"I don't want Naomi… why don't you get it? And Katie, fucking stop snickering will you!? I'm so tired of you guys today. Don't push my buttons." Katie who had been standing snickering for the past two minutes came to an abrupt halt - desperately trying to hold back a giggle.

Effy kept her gaze nonchalant "If you say so. I let someone else push your 'buttons' for me then. So, how about Katie and I go to that group of traders over there and you can go to those three lads sitting at the table in the corner? I think they got pouches that is worth getting drained."

Emily almost gauged and rolled her eyes while Katie kept on snickering into her drink. Unbelievable. You would think that they would get tired of sex with randoms and stop making nasty jokes about it. But 'no' they where both so fucking disgustingly calm about this situation. Maybe it was their way of coping with this terrible situation. The keyword being 'terrible' as they all knew it really was… nauseatingly terrible.

She once again glanced over the people in the pub as she caught sight of Naomi sitting at the bar glancing nervously towards her before lowering her eyes to the pint placed in front of her. Well fuck her and her freedom.

Emily caught the eye of one of the three lads and started swaying her hips as she slowly walked towards them. Looking innocent but sexy as hell…. Most guys liked it when she seemed helpless or maybe just dumb. The guy she locked eyes with started grinning and notched the others with his shoulder and gestured towards her. They all whispered secretively to each other, as they looked her up and down with hungry eyes. She glanced back at Naomi one last time but with disappointment realised once again that Naomi just didn't care. Her face was turned towards the window seemingly looking out at the snowflakes now slowly dancing around as they fell from the sky. Emily turned her attention back to the three young men sitting in the corner and put on a cheeky grin. This was going to be an easy task.

"Hey boys… So what brings you here tonight?"

It was always a good question to start off with. That question often let to some information about what she could expect from them - moneywise so to speak.

"Nothing much babe… but I could do with a nice rumble with some fine lookin' legs. And as it seems you got just what I need." The tallest of the guys said grabbing her by her bum and started pulling her down on his lab.

"Is that so?" She smirked dropping her voice an octave or two to make it more seductive.

"Well maybe we can come to an agreement then? How do you - my fine man - feel about joining me for further discussions on the topic upstairs? The only thing you need to do is to bring your money and leave your now very jealous friends down here to guard your other belongings. No weapons are allowed in my room you see." She winked at him before she planted a hot open-mouth kiss just below his ear. To her surprise the lad shook his head violently and she leaned back confused to get eye contact.

"No, darling… This is a package deal. We're all coming up… I assure you, you won't be disappointed. The lads, here and I… " he gestured towards his two friends and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "… we go way back, you see. We know how to work together… Getting things done properly. Top quality I tell you. And you look a bit like someone who should be set straight, yeah? We'll do that for you, I promise. So up we go little lady… lets get this party started."

He pushed her off his lab and grabbed her by the waist as he stood up and started leading her towards the stairs heading to the upstairs rooms.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Emily was surprises. She hadn't seen that coming. But she shook it off easily because she was quite used to dismissing rather repulsive requests.

"I don't do more than one at a time, lads. I'm sorry but if that's what you want I suggest you go somewhere else to find it, alright?" she stated firmly while pointing to the front door.

"Actually its not alright, not alright at all." The guy said shaking his head as he pulled a knife out from underneath his jacket and held it to her back. His hand on her hips squeezed her harder and kept pushing her forward towards the stairs. "You got me all worked up babe."

His mates got up to stand beside him grinning goofily as they looked around the bar to check if they had brought too much of attention to them. Sadly - Emily realized - they hadn't and she made for shouting for Cook to help her out of this situation that was fairly rushing down hill.

"If you say anything or start shouting I will fucking kill you okay. Do you want to die, ey little girl?" He said poking her lightly with the knife at her back. Emily shook her head.

"Thought so. Look, just do as I say and everything will be all right, okay? Now… walk." Emily started taking a few steps up the staircase. She could still feel the strong metal blade poking her in her back and she didn't dare to look back to see if she could get eye contact with anyone who could help her.

She stumbled up the last few steps and where pushed down the small corridor towards her room.

"Which one is your room darling?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 (Wandering Hands)**

**Naomi's POV**

"Fuck!" Naomi held her breath. "Buggering fuck shit." She silently exploded. She glanced towards the stairs for the umpteenth time. Scowling at the passage where Emily and the three young lads had disappeared upstairs.

She sipped her beer angrily. She new she should just leave them be. Just let Emily do her job. But the feeling inside – her tightening chest - as she saw Emily sway her hips as she started to flirt with one of the three lads in the corner, left Naomi utterly confused. She had to look away because it hurt to look and when she gathered the courage to turn her glance towards them once again they were all heading for the stairs. She could see the guy – fucking repulsive bastard he was - whispering to Emily, but the redheads face was turned away from her so she couldn't read her expression.

Naomi wasn't even sure she wanted to see Emily's eyes. What if they where lustful and playful because she was aroused? That would somehow be devastating.

This feeling was weird and new to Naomi… She couldn't explain why it would be devastating to see Emily aroused in the honour of some random bloke and more importantly she couldn't explain why she did what she did next. She simply had to see what Emily's eyes held right at this moment… she just had to. So she handed Cook the money she owed for the beer that she had so stubbornly bought just to have something to turn her attention to. He winked at her and she nodded back and slowly but determinately began to walk towards the stairs.

As she got to the door leading to Emily, Effy and Katie's room she tiptoed the last few steps as she held her breath. She couldn't hear the muffled voices as she expected, nor could she hear any moans or cries. She leaned against the door and took a peep through the crack. This was becoming a disturbing ritual these days, she thought to herself.

As she peeked into the room she saw that it was empty. She released her breath and wondered what to do next. Maybe this was for the best. Surely the girls had more than one room in which they could do their job… there where three of them for Christ's sake. She contemplated on going back down stairs but decided to just call it a night. She would make up for it to Cook another night. She was a woman of her word but right now she just felt so disappointed and she had no idea why… she just wanted the night to be over.

So she padded along the long corridor until she stopped to open the door to her room, when she suddenly heard muffled voices coming from her room.

"You fucking bastards. Get away from me you freaks."

Emily…! That was definitely Emily's voice and she was in trouble… Naomi heard a loud smack before she silently drew her knife and pushed the door open as quietly as she could.

"If you ever speak to me like that again you'll regret it. I like them feisty… but there is a limit for my kindness. Do you understand?" The guy Emily had flirted with was currently undoing his belt and walking towards the corner of the room. There lay Emily curled up in a small ball on the floor, her hand rubbing her cheek and her face hidden under her arm. She was shaking heavily and Naomi couldn't stop a sudden rage boiling through her veins.

"Please… please just let me go… I won't tell anyone. I promise." Emily pleaded while she pushed herself further into the corner.

Naomi started to sneak towards the three lads who all stood gathered around Emily - their backs towards the door. The tall guy tossed his trousers to the side revealing his fucking sorry excuse for a dick.

"Come on stop winning and start doing your fucking job!" He laughed as Emily flinched away from him. But his laugh got cut in his throat as Naomi firmly held the sharp blade of her knife to the base of his small hard-on. Pushing it slightly upwards as she held a strong arm around his throat and whispered in his ear.

"Any sudden moves and this little pig toe of yours…" Naomi gestured with the blade towards his dick "…will be chopped off… I fucking can't believe I had to made this threat three times in just two days." The last she mumbled more to herself than to the people in the room. "Do you understand what I'm saying to you?" Her voice still low, but threatening and steady. She hadn't been as angry as she was right at this moment in several years.

The tall guy nodded while the other two just looked dumbfounded. Emily peaked out through her fingers and locked eye with the blond for just a fraction of a second, before Naomi had to look away, because the amount of gratitude and affection that shined out of those brown orbs was just too much. She could hear Emily sigh in relief, but she stayed curled up on the floor in the corner.

"I want you to all disappear now. I want you two…" she addressed the tall guys friends "… to go out first. Go downstairs, go out the front door, take your horses and ride to the edge of the woods outside the town and wait for your friend there to come join you, okay? If I don't see you riding away when I look out this window in about three minutes your friend here won't be doing any mambo jambo with his small magic wand here ever again. Do you get me? " The two guys both nodded and left the room in a hurry.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life, girlie..! You and that little slut will fucking regret this! Have you no fucking clue of who I am?!" The tall lad bellowed furiously as Naomi pushed him towards the door her knife still firmly held in place - his bum still out in the open. She was too angry to take his threat seriously. "No, I'm afraid not, mate… I have no clue… but what I do know is that I won't regret this. People like you should fucking just have a good smack around the head… If we ever cross paths again you're the one who will regret it. I can promise you that." She pushed him out of her room and shut the door closed with a big 'pang' and locked it firmly. She heard him stumble down the stairs a few seconds later.

Naomi sighed and turned around. She saw Emily still shaking heavily on the floor in the corner and quite frankly she had no idea what to do next. So she just stood there looking down at her feet while she traced the quirky patterns in the hard wood floor with her big toe on her left foot. She heard a great sob and looked up to realise that Emily was now crying heavily.

"Fuck… no no no… please don't do that." Naomi ran a hand messily through her hair and looked desperately around the room for help. But of course there was none.

She took a few steps forward and sat herself beside Emily up against the wall patting the redhead awkwardly on the top of her head. Emily quickly sat up snuck a small arm around her neck and nuzzled her warm nose into the soft skin under Naomi's right ear and then she cried a little harder. Naomi froze and softly pushed at Emily's shoulders. She couldn't breath. She had to get the small woman to sit on her own… She just couldn't hold her.

Emily looked at her and Naomi nervously glanced back… "Thank you." The sincerity in Emily's voice was almost agonizing.

"Yeah, no worries" Naomi waved it of with her hand like it was nothing. "Look I need to go see Cook and make sure those bastards are gone. Can you find your way back to your room on your own?" Naomi once again caught Emily's eye looking up at her in disappointment.

"Can't we just both stay here for the night, please? I don't want to be alone right now. I won't say much and I won't be any trouble. I know this is your room but please just let me stay. You can talk to Cook tomorrow."

"Uh… no I don't think that's a good idea. I don't let strangers sleep in the same room as me – strangers unsettles me." Naomi shook her head as she spoke but couldn't help but feel slightly guilty when she saw the hurt displayed in Emily's eyes.

"Why don't you like me?" Emily's question was first and foremost filled with honest curiosity but the tone of her voice gave away a large amount of hurt. Naomi chewed on her bottom lip because Emily got this all wrong.

"It's not that I don't like you, Emily…" Naomi sighed. "… it's just that I prefer being on my own. I just don't like people."

The answer seemed to satisfy the small redhead "Why is that?" Emily nuzzled her head back into Naomi's shoulder and sighed as she had found a comfortable position. Naomi still had her back up against the wall and didn't feel like it would be appropriate to push Emily off her again. So for once she let her stay there while she thought about an answer.

"I don't know… It's easier I guess. I don't want to rely on people… because you can't trust them to stay anyway, can you?"

"No, that's not true… people stay. Some don't, but the ones you truly need, will always be there for you in some way or another. Like right now for instance." Emily sighed again and tightened her grip around Naomi's abdomen.

Emily fell asleep that way and Naomi had to drag her small half conscious body up in Naomi's own bed where Emily once again curled up into a small ball. Maybe she had to get used to Emily always getting her way in the end. She shook her head once again. There were no reasons for getting used to anything when it came to the small redhead. Naomi would leave in just a few days… She would stick to her plan, get out in the cold again and leave all this behind her.

Naomi herself found a reasonably comfy spot on the floor beside the bed and just lay there looking up at the ceiling while her mind drifted away to a kingdom of red and brown fields - warm and soft breezes. Her eyes flickered open as she heard the soft rustle of a small body moving in the bed and then she saw Emily poke her hand out from underneath the blanket and let it fall towards Naomi's body on the floor. The hand felt its way around Naomi's chest, shoulder, hair and arm in the dark until it found what it was looking for. Emily grabbed the blonde's hand and she let out a heavy breath as she intertwined her fingers with Naomi's. The blonde froze once again. But as the minutes passed and as she heard Emily's breathing even out she moved her own and Emily's hand up and pressed them both firmly against her chest where her heart was beating loud and steadily. She felt so shattered and so content at the same time. So lost and so found. She tightened her grip on Emily's hand, closed her eyes and sighed. She didn't sleep at all that night.


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all thank you for the reviews… I actually had no idea how much those small hints of encouragement would actually mean to me. I started writing this story because I just really enjoy writing and I think my idea - well, the world in which I've but these well-known characters - is a world I really would like to delve into for a while. So I said to myself: I'll keep on writing even if my story would get no recognition at all because of my… well limited English vocabulary. But I just realised how much I appreciated those reviews. So once again thank you guys.**

**And hey, I forgot those disclaimers in the last to chapter so here's to make the balance right.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skins**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skins**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skins**

**Here we go.**

CHAPTER 4 (No more time)

**Emily POV**

Emily woke up feeling surprisingly rested. She needed a few seconds to contemplate where she was and following how she'd gotten there. How she'd ended up in Naomi's room - in Naomi's bed - tucked under the thick itchy woollen blanket that smelled so much like Naomi. Nice and comforting.

When everything fell into place she sat up with a jolt, searching the room for any traces of the blonde, but couldn't find any. Not even her backpack. Emily let her head fall back down on the pillow with a loud sigh.

Never had she felt such gratitude towards a stranger. Naomi was a knight in a shinning amour. Naomi had saved her even though she had told her she wouldn't. Naomi did not not like her she just did not like people. Maybe that was alright then.

And Emily had felt how Naomi had clung to her hand and pushed it up towards her chest when Emily let herself be brave enough to seek it out in the dark. Emily could feel Naomi's strong heartbeat as she fell asleep. Naomi's heartbeat that was strangely comforting and solid like a constant strong rhythm that would always reassure the lucky people who got close to Naomi that the world was actually okay… encourage them to keep going forward. Encourage them to go forward towards contentment – towards freedom - Like a marching band walking to the beat of her heart. Pushing forward because the beat was so strong.

Emily lightly padded downstairs. A smile on her face as she heard Naomi's voice from the other side of the door to the kitchen. She stopped just in front of it as she realised that the voices were arguing rather heatedly.

"Naomikins you twat… you really shouldn't have done that. This is such a mess."

"What the fuck, Cook… What would you have done?! I couldn't just let them do that to her… Fucking sick bastards. They would have… eh… they would have done unmentionable things to her!"

"I know alright… I know. But you should have told me... I could've sorted it with a bit of money. Could have persuaded them not to go there… you know. Now both you and Emily are in big trouble. Maybe even me." Cook sighed.

"I didn't know he was a King's knight! How should I have known? Fuuuuck I can't believe this is happening!"

Emily decided that she was entitled to be part of this conversation as much as the two others, so she slowly opened the door and poked her head through the gap.

There was Cook sitting at the table with a frown on his face looking at Naomi who was walking frantically back and forth in front of the fireplace mumbling a chain of seemingly endless swearwords. Her backpack was near the fireplace… all ready to leave.

"Ahem, morning… I couldn't help but overhear…." She stopped midsentence as Naomi whipped her head around. Glaring at her – with so much anger that Emily almost felt like creeping back out again.

"Do you know what kind of situation you have but me in, Emily, huh?! This is fucking ridicules." She started walking back and forth again like it somehow could simplify the situation.

Emily blushed guiltily. She sighed slowly and shook her head before answering… already brazing herself for the reaction to come.

"Actually no, I don't?" As she had predicted this answer only seemed to wind the blonde up even more.

"You fucking had to go and try to shag the most powerful PSYCHOPATH in London!? Why Emily… why?! And then get in trouble and need saving! I can't believe I fucking jumped right into this mess. I should have just left you." Her voice had reached a hysterical level now.

Emily's eyes hardened at the blonde's last words. "Well fuck you Naomi… Here I came down to thank you… I even brought you a fucking cinnamon bun." She produced the small bun from behind her back and held it out as proof. Naomi's eyes softened. "And how the hell should I have known who the fuck this guy was. I only met him yesterday… just like you… You where the one who had to actually threaten to chop his cock off with a small butter knife."

Naomi actually did manage to look quite regretful at that, while Cook just chuckled.

"It's not a butter knife… It's actually quite sharp." She mumbled looking down at her feet, her fingers toying with the knife in her belt.

Finally Cook chipped in "Look ladies." We need to make some arrangements. We need to sort out which options you guys have. I'll go get Effy and Kittykat and then we're gonna sit down and all have a nice chat, alright? We don't have much time before they'll be back." He left without waiting for a reply, leaving the room deadly silent and with an atmosphere so thick you could cut it with a knife.

The silence went on for about thirty seconds – while Emily tried to get Naomi to look at her - before Naomi started talking still looking down at her feet.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you… It's just… well this wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't part of the plan." She shook her head slightly as to shake out her state of mind.

"It wasn't part of my plan either you know… needing to be saved. Trust me… but I'm glad you did." Emily said with a soft voice before taking a few steps towards the blonde still holding up the cinnamon bun in her open palm. Naomi quickly took a few steps back her eyes widened and started to dart everywhere in the small kitchen like she was trying to figure out how to get out of a burning house. It looked like she was panicking.

Emily couldn't help but feel slightly hurt. Naomi was so stoic, so brave and so calm when it came to everybody else but she seemed so afraid of her - so afraid of Emily who only wanted to be her friend.

"Don't you want it?" Emily piped raising the bun higher as a gesture.

"You can just put it on the table… I'll eat it later… uhmm… thanks." She muttered in reply. Emily placed the bun on the table and went to stand in the opposite corner of where Naomi was standing. This seemed to calm the blonde down a bit as she let out a heavy sigh.

They stood in silence for a minute. Emily glancing thoughtfully out the window, while Naomi nervously kept tapping her left heel against the wall she was leaning her back against… her eyes darting frantically around the room. Like she was contemplating something.

Naomi let out a heavy sigh "You know… It's really not a butter knife." She said again. "This knife is a magic knife - A product of a great tale. You really shouldn't mock the knife, Emily." She almost whispered.

Emily couldn't help but giggle. Clearly the blonde must have been joking right? She caught Naomi's eyes… and realisation hit her. The blonde was serious… and apparently a lunatic.

"Shit… I'm sorry it won't happen again. But Naomi I don't think there is such things as magic knives or magic… well magic anything really… in this world. You shouldn't go around saying things like that. People would think you're crazy. And I've seen heads fall to the ground for less than that."

"Hrumpf… Yeah I know." The blonde hesitated before she went on. "I just thought that maybe you would… well that maybe you would believe me." Naomi was looking at her feat again. For the first time Naomi's voice was weak and she seemed so small. "But suit yourself. I'm leaving later today… and we can forget about all this." Emily felt like she'd just let her down somehow. Like Emily had just rejected the blonde. She started to feel her heart beating frantically… She couldn't leave… Naomi couldn't leave her. She needed her.

Suddenly they could hear muffled voices coming towards the kitchen… unmistakeable Katie rambling endlessly "…trust someone with an absolutely horrific dress sense to come and screw all our lives up in just one day. This is just great… I fucking hate drama."

"Katie we both know that isn't true." They heard Effy correct her. "You live for drama."

"Yeah well whatever… I hate this sort of drama. If it were me, I would have chopped his dick off and buried it near the midden. We all know he probably fucking deserved it. If you do something you do it one hundred per cent, right? Scar him for life. This situation Blondie have brought us in is just pointless."

Cook came through the kitchen door with Katie and Effy hot on his heels.

Emily could see Naomi's chin pointing towards the ceiling now and in that moment all vulnerability left the blonde. Her eyes and face was once again hard and stoic. Like she was brazing herself… ready to hold her ground again.

"You know Katiekins, you should really mind your own fucking business for once." She firmly suggested.

"This IS my fucking business, Naomi! Or haven't you heard!? You threatened one of the Kings men and now Mr. Psyckopath Knight is on his way back here with his dick still attached and a small army of dumbass fucking tin-can-clattered men to tear this place apart… just so he can get to you and my sister. So don't come here and tell me this isn't any of my business, bitch!"

"Oi oi Katiekins easy on the heavy words there, luv. No, need for that. Blondie only did what she thought was best." Cook intervened. "And we're all happy that Emilio here didn't get hurt… and even you must admit that it sounded rather impressive: Three strong men against one long legged lady with a small butter knife."

Emily couldn't help but glance at Naomi and sure enough… she was scowling angrily at Cook now… rolling her eyes. She'd better take that knife seriously from now on just to make sure she didn't manage insult the blonde more than necessary.

Cook also caught the nasty glare from the blonde and "Look why don't we all take a seat and I'll bring us all something for our dry throats, yeah. Nothing like a few dark pints to get your brain whirlin', right?"

Emily, Katie and Effy all took a seat near the same end of the long wooden table. Naomi hesitated before she sat down at the far end near the fireplace.

"Christ, Naomi... Come sit with us. I'm too bloody exhausted to shout across the table today." Effy said with a stern glare. Emily could tell that Effy was getting annoyed now.

After – Emily could only assume – an inwardly heated debate Naomi seemingly decided to scoot a bit closer to the rest of the gang. Stubbornly scowling all the way until she'd found a seat near Effy.

"I don't want to be in this situation. It wasn't part of my plan. Can we just get it over with so I can get out of this place?" The blonde said almost sounding despairing.

Cook appeared with a tray full of dark beer and sat down.

"Alright all gathered, yeah. Drink up, ladies… you're gonna need it. And we've got exciting plans to plan." Clapping his hands together before rubbing his palms against each other with stupid grin on his face.

* * *

"NO! It's out of the question. And that's final. No! Stop looking at me like that… all of you." Naomi voice was raised and frantic.

"Naomikins, we've got no other choice… We've been over this. It has got to be this way. And of course I'm gonna help you on your way, Blondie. I'll give you some money." Cook said with much exhaustion.

Emily had crumpled into a small ball in her chair with her knees under her chin and her arms around her legs. She was looking into the distance through the window – rocking silently and slowly back and forth. She didn't want Naomi to see that she was actually hurting her right now… with her hard words and rejection.

"I said 'NO' Cook… She's not coming with me.. Emily isn't my responsibility. I've got important things to do, and those flimsy legs won't be able to keep up." She said gesturing towards Emily.

Effy rose to her feet. "She'll die, Naomi… If Emily stays here she will die… And if she leaves London to get away without any help, she'll die as well. She needs you because you actually know what it's like to be out there… how to cope out there. Emily has no idea. An all you need to do is to bring her somewhere safe. You need to do this because otherwise Emily will die."

Naomi flinched and glanced nervously at Emily as Effy once again let the word 'die' hang heavily in the air. Naomi seemed lost in thought for a minute, before she sighed heavily.

"Okay…" Naomi said quietly while she was shaking her head gently. Her order was more firm though: "Emily you've got exactly ten minutes to pack all your things and say goodbye. If you're not here by then I'll be leaving without you."

She crossed her arms and went to stand with her back against all of them looking into the fireplace.

Emily got to her feet like a jolt. "WHAT?! Ten minutes? You've got to be kidding me. I can't say goodbye and pack all my things in only ten minutes… this is all I've got… all I know… this is my home… my family, Naomi… I fucking need more time than ten minutes. Please." Emily was sobbing now and Katie went to stand by her side, putting her arms around her looking angrily at Naomi who was uneasily flickering her eyes back and forth between Emily and her own feet.

"Naomi fucking hell give us more than ten minutes we both know that they won't be back before tonight." Katie hissed.

Naomi was anxiously rubbing her neck now. "Yeah, but we need a good head start. I can give you twenty minutes and that's it. No more time." Naomi said quietly still looking down at her feet. "I'll wait outside."


End file.
